Lovely Trip
by auhaes23
Summary: 1 NYC, St Berry Week. Un voyage à New York peut changer leurs vies. Mais pour l'instant ils profitent de chaque moment en tant que couple. Ils n'ont pas eu la vie qu'ils pensaient avoir, mais ils sont heureux. Suite dans le numéro 2


**Petite histoire courte, et peut-être sans aucun ordre, pour la semaine St Berry. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez. **

* * *

><p><strong>Décembre 2022-New York City<strong>

C'est main dans la main qu'ils sortirent de l'aéroport. Ils avaient prévu ce voyage depuis des mois et il allait enfin se réaliser. Levant la tête au ciel, la jeune femme brune admira la vue. Il neigeait et l'avion était bleu anthracite. Elle pouvait voir les étoiles.

Les bras de son petit ami atour d'elle la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle tourna alors le regard vers lui. Il portait un manteau noir qui semblait lui tenir bien chaud. Et il souriait comme un idiot.

« Heureuse ? », il lui demanda d'une voix grave.

Elle hocha la tête dans le creux de son bras. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien », elle répondit. Il s'arrêta alors et se place face à elle, ses deux grandes mains fines posées sur ses épaules. Il léchait ses lèvres, espérant que la chaleur de sa salive réchauffe l'extérieur de son corps. « J'espère que tu l'es ! J'ai économisé pendant plus de trois ans pour ce voyage »

Rachel rigola doucement. Ce commentaire n'était pas du tout un reproche.

« Et qui a vendu sa voiture pour payer les billets d'avion ? »

Ce fut alors à son tour de rigoler. « C'est vrai ! Tu as participé aux frais ! »

Elle se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son torse contre son visage. Il avait toujours ses bras autour d'elle.

« Les six mois à venir vont être les plus beaux de notre vie »

« Ils vont être extra ! Et je suis sûr que si la chance est avec nous, on pourra passer notre vie ici »

Rachel leva la tête à la déclaration de son petit ami. Ils étaient maintenant ensembles depuis quatre ans. Quatre longues et belles années. Mais il leur manquait trois choses. Tout d'abord, le rêve, c'est-à-dire New York. Ils voulaient absolument déménager là-bas et prendre Broadway (ou du moins le théâtre) d'assaut. Ensuite, il leur manquait un mariage et finalement un bébé. A 28 ans, Rachel était passée par de nombreuses épreuves. Il y avait d'abord eu la mort de Finn. Et ce n'était pas à cause de l'armée mais à cause d'une maladie. Il n'avait en fait même pas eu le temps d'aller à l'armée. Après la remise des diplômes, il a commencé à se sentir mal et en aout, un cancer des poumons lui a été diagnostiqué. Un mariage avec Rachel et huit mois plus tard, il s'en allait. Rachel et les autres étaient dévastés. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Finn parte si tôt.

« Merci, Jesse ! Pour tout ! »

Il sourit, baissant la tête vers la sienne. Leurs yeux étaient encore grands ouverts et ils se regardaient. Rachel pouvait sentir sa respiration sur elle.

« Je t'aime Rachel Berry et je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous ! », murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et chaste.

« Je t'aime aussi Jesse », dit-elle, attrapant son bras pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur marche et rejoindre un petit studio qu'ils louaient pour les six mois à venir.

* * *

><p><strong>Mars 2022-New York City<strong>

Plusieurs mois plus tard, leur couple se promenaient dans les rues de Manhattan. Le ciel était noir et les rues pleines comme toujours. Ils venaient de se rendre dans un petit restaurant italien, et Jesse était de plus en plus nerveux.

Tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta dans la rue. Rachel le regarda surprise mais resta en face de lui, le regardant dans les yeux pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

« Jesse ? », elle demanda, perplexe. « Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux et prit ses mains dans les siennes. « Je t'aime, Rachel »

« Moi aussi, Jesse »

« Honnêtement, j'aurais dû faire ça dans le restaurant ou dans notre studio, mais non ! Maintenant, c'est parfait aussi », il commença, essayant de rester le plus droit possible. « Tu es Rachel Berry ! La première fois que je t'ai vue, tu avais à peine quinze ans et tu chantais Don't Rain On My Parade ! Qui faisait ça à cet âge ? »

« Personne ? »

« Non ! Personne et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi ! On a pris du temps pour se retrouver … On a chacun du passer par des épreuves difficiles, mais … »

« Jesse… Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas pleurer ? »

Il ricana, avant de mettre le bout des doigts dans la poche de son pantalon. Rachel ne vit pas ce qu'il attrapa, mais il posa l'objet dans sa main qui se trouvait entre eux deux.

Elle ouvrit lentement sa paume, admirant le bijou. « Jesse … », elle balbutia, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Je t'aime Rachel, et je veux t'épouser ! Je veux que tu sois ma femme ! J'ai envie de satisfaire toutes tes envies aussi folles qu'elles peuvent l'être ! », il murmura. « Epouses-moi, Rachel ! Sois ma femme ! »

« Jesse … », dit-elle, observant la bague qui se trouvait dans sa main. C'était un anneau triple en or blanc. La bande du milieu était couverture d'un dimant étincelant alors que les autres lignes étaient couvertes de minis diamants.

« Oui ! »

« Oui ? »

« Oui ! »

Jesse la prit alors dans un baiser fougueux. A cet instant, il ne pensait pas au fait qu'ils venaient tous les deux de manger du pain à l'ail ou que les passants les regardaient bizarrement. Quand il s'éloigna d'elle, il prit l'anneau de sa main.

« Je vais quand même faire les choses correctement ! Si tu me le permets ! »

Rachel tendit sa main. La regardant dans les yeux, Jesse passa la bague à son annulaire gauche.


End file.
